


The one who sees the unseen

by sakuplumeria



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BLAST Spoilers, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Saiyuki Reload Blast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Goku thought more than he looked, and he had thought a lot about Sanzo's scent.Missing scenes from BLAST Chapters.
Relationships: Genjo Sanzo & Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo/Son Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The one who sees the unseen

_Some time before BLAST Chapter 1..._

It had been weeks or probably months since the last small town. The heat was agonizing and they were all starving. Maybe that’s why the group was in complete silence. They simply did not have the energy to start a conversation, even Goku.

Speaking of the oldest being of the group, he was currently leaning forward and resting his head on Sanzo’s backrest. No, if you look close enough, his head was actually resting on the priest’s shoulder, simultaneously creating a headrest for Sanzo to lean to. It seemed that Sanzo had gotten used to it, or maybe he just did not have the energy to complain. By the slow breathing, Goku could tell that Sanzo was conscious but extremely tired. He was tired and hungry and sleepy himself, but for some reason Goku could not get his body to sleep.

Goku breathed deeply and smelled Sanzo’s scent, _again_. It was such a nice and soothing smell for him. Suddenly, Goku wondered whether Sanzo would one day become a youkai. He had the particular thought numerous times before and he even tried to count how many youkais Sanzo had killed. Maybe he could try to count again. In the last attack, Sanzo killed about 20 youkais. It was a large group and when they were fighting large groups, Sanzo usually killed about 20. They were probably attacked by 10 large groups in the past week? Wait, were all the youkais attacked them in large groups? Or maybe...

Goku’s head became as hot as the sun and he decided to stop counting, _as usual_. He never finished counting the number of youkais Sanzo had killed in the end. Sanzo probably had killed more than a thousand youkais, or probably he had not.

Goku took another deep breath and smelled Sanzo’s scent one more time. Something was still off, Goku thought.

He had quite a hard time admitting, but he knew Sanzo’s scent was actually different from other humans. He did not realize it at first because Sanzo was technically the first human being he’d encountered, so he thought that Sanzo’s scent was normal. Back then, he did not have many human-scents to compare to. Only after meeting more and more human beings did he start to realize that Sanzo’s scent was different.

He had also tried to compare Sanzo's scent with Hakkai and Gojyo. Hakkai had the same scent with, who was the name again, Sanzo’s admirer / student who had become a youkai. And Gojyo had the same scent with whoever it was with the same red hair and red eyes. But Sanzo’s scent was still different from all of them.

Goku took in Sanzo’s scent again. This time, he also caught the scent of youkais and also _humans_ ahead. Finally. Maybe, it could be their chance to get into town, have some good food and rest.

Goku readied his NyoiBo when Hakkai drove down to land on the group of youkais.

* * *

_Missing scenes from BLAST Chapter 4 / Shot 4.1_

Goku was so glad Hassan had helped him fight the youkais and even gave them medicine for altitude sickness. He would not know what to do if he had to attend his three sick companions only with Hakuryuu. The medicine also proved to be so effective his friends regained their energy only a few minutes after they drank it.

And now, Hassan was leading them to meet someone. They went into a room with a thick carpet when suddenly, Goku smelled it.

Even though it had a clear difference, the scent from the person currently approaching them was remarkably similar to Sanzo’s. Goku was quite astonished to smell the familiar scent and he was excited to know the owner of it. Probably, and hopefully, the owner could befriend Sanzo.

Moments later, a figure appeared from behind the thick curtain. Firstly appeared the dark long hair, next was the scars on both cheeks and shoulder. They immediately recognized Sanzo’s formal attire, but there was one huge difference. The breasts.

“...A woman...!?” Gojyo gaped.

At a lightning speed, both priests swiftly worked on their guns. Suddenly, the tip of the woman’s gun met Sanzo’s forehead, while Sanzo’s met the woman’s throat. Goku and the other two companions were still stunned when the woman scoffed.

The woman seemed to acknowledge Sanzo and she withdrew her gun. “The 28th of Arhat, Sharak Sanzo.”

“The 31st of China, Genjo Sanzo,” Sanzo replied.

Goku could not believe it. Another Sanzo? The scent... was it actually a unique scent that belonged to Sanzo priests?

After the quick introduction, Sanzo had a discussion with Sharak Sanzo. Goku and the other had moved to another room and were currently eating and chatting.

It was kind of funny, actually. Even though they were separated by walls and curtains, Goku could feel Sanzo’s scent getting stronger and at some point, he even sensed both Sanzo chis resonating to each other.

From time to time, he could feel loneliness coming from the blond priest. His sun had taken too much burden for himself, really. So, Goku was so glad to know that Sanzo had a friend, or probably just someone in the same boat, that he could talk to.

Goku himself never felt lonely after Sanzo released him. Well, there was one time when Sanzo left him to speak with the Sanbutsushin, just days after Sanzo released him. And probably he was worried some other times after that, namely every time he saw Sanzo near death, but it’s not because Sanzo left him. He was not even that worried when Sanzo left them and traveled with Hazel.

Despite all that, it was also true that Goku always longed for a friend, somebody who was similar to him. He always knew that he was special, knowing that he had been born from a rock or something, or that he had lived for hundreds of years already. And he always thought that it must have been nice to someday find someone who shared some of those similarities with himself. He _was_ somewhat filled with joy when they stumbled upon Homura, even though they were enemies. But the time with Homura was so short and he could no longer converse with the war god prince.

Goku wondered how those two Sanzos had been doing. “Sanzo’s slow…” he said.

“Don’t they have a lot to talk about? It’s the first time for him to be able to meet with another of the highest rank like this,” Hakkai answered with a smile. Oh, Hakkai might think of the same thing he was.

“...Thinking about it, our Sanzo-sama, isn’t this his first time alone with a girl?” Came Gojyo’s typical comment.

Goku did not bother Gojyo’s comment, but his curiosity towards Sanzo did get the better of him, “I wonder if it’s okay to peek?”

He then heard Gojyo mumble something with Hassan, possibly perverted, but he suddenly became alert as his senses told him that both Sanzos were on the move. And in a split second there they were, kicking at their respective underlings for the perverted comments.

Goku stared at Sanzo throughout the event and he did not even realize he was staring until Sanzo asked, “What is it?”

There was no usual irritation and annoyance in his voice, so Goku decided that the talk must have been a really nice one for Sanzo. He was very pleased by the realization and he grinned widely, “No, I was just thinking that I’m glad we came.”

* * *

_A day before BLAST Chapter 11 / Shot 4.7_

It had been three days since Sanzo passed out. After receiving the direct, even only half, blast from Kougaiji, everyone was amazed how he still managed to be alive, although unconscious.

Moonlight shone through the windows when Goku got inside their room. Gojyo and Hakkai were still drinking and talking to the others. Goku was glad about it. That way, he can sneak up to see Sanzo before they come back to sleep. It was the only time they could be alone.

Goku sat on the edge of the bed. He had learned to sit cautiously and he was glad that Sanzo didn’t move a muscle by the time his weight had landed on the bed. Well, the lack of movement might be caused by Sanzo’s condition, though. Goku made a slightly worried face.

He could not be there all day. Goku had decided to use his strength to help others throughout the days. He had promised himself to get stronger, to not get sulky over an injured Sanzo. He had learned to know his place. So, as much as he wanted to stay by Sanzo’s side, he did not. Rather, he helped with the renovation all day long, doing what he could while Sanzo healed himself.

Oh yes, Sanzo _was_ healing himself, and fast too. Goku could sense Sanzo’s chi burning beneath the bandages, healing himself at a speed much faster than any other humans. Goku could not figure out though, whether it was because of Sanzo’s own chi or because Hakkai had tended him very well.

Wait, Goku just realized something. Was Sanzo’s scent different from other humans because he had received chi, and a lot of them, from Hakkai? Hakkai who was… not a human anymore. A youkai, but not fully youkai since the beginning?

Goku extended his hand to touch Sanzo's free-from-bandages palm. Sanzo was reacting to him. Not physically, but his chi was responding to Goku’s touch.

Goku smiled. Yes, Sanzo would not die because of this. Although everyone else said he was droopy and lazy and everything, this chi Goku sensed had so much energy and strong will, whether it was motivated by pride, anger, or fear or hurt. The energy was radiating so much it kind of burned. Just like the blazing sun.

Goku trailed his fingers along the hand towards the pale shoulder, then the neck, and then rested to caress Sanzo’s cheek. Sanzo’s chi was responding to his fingers as he moved. And he was relieved to find the scowl and furrows disappeared, although there was no smile formed. Sanzo’s shoulder had also relaxed a bit, Goku noticed. His breaths became steadier and deeper.

Yeah, Sanzo would soon get his ass back with this much energy, Goku thought. Hakkai had said it would probably take a week for Sanzo to wake up and move again, but Goku knew it wouldn’t be that long, it might even be tomorrow. He smiled wider at the idea of seeing Sanzo’s beautiful violet eyes again tomorrow.

Suddenly, he heard Gojyo’s laughter from a distance. That meant they would come inside the room in a few minutes.

Goku leaned over until his face was close enough to feel Sanzo’s breaths. “Rest well, Sanzo,” Goku planted a kiss on Sanzo's left temple before pulling away and getting up from the bed, as slowly and as carefully as he sat.


End file.
